


Surprise Ingredient

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't appreciate the surprise ingredient in his shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Surprise Ingredient  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sam doesn't appreciate the surprise ingredient in his shake.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

“Dean!” Sam stormed into the room his hands shaking with the force of his anger. “What did you do?”

Dean widened his eyes innocently as he put his hand over his heart. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Don’t give me that innocent look. You’re the only one here.” He held the cup under Dean’s nose. “This was supposed to be a soy milk, yogurt and oatmeal shake. Do you know what else is in it?”

Dean sucked his lips in his mouth as he shook his head.

“Green gummy bears!” 

At the disgusted look on Sam’s face, Dean couldn’t stop laughing.


End file.
